nerffandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JetCell/Archive 2
Adoption Hi. Thanks for trying to start a discussion. The other active admin was a sysop like yourself; you can always see other users' most recent edit date at . I've given you bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 03:50, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Pinpoint-Sight Possible Own Boxing I have found an image of what appears to be the Pinpoint sight in its own box and with insturctions. There was a second image which showed the Longshot CS-6, Raider CS-35 and two other blasters, so I am estimating it was released at around 2009. I am not sure what to make of this box, but it is very interesting and looks legitimate. This is the box. Hope anybody here might be able to provide any insight on it. GG370 00:04, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Modification Page/Category I noticed that this Wiki doesn't have many pages or categories about Modifications other than one general page. Is there any particular reason for this? Meaning, do the Admins hate on mods, or is it that nobody is willing to make any pages on this topic? Personally, I think the most important part of nerf are mods, as it is the main reason many people buy nerf guns. If the reason is that not many people are willing to write about mods, here is one person who loves modding and I have hundreds of articles to write about that. I suggest that if you do include mods, this Wiki would not only get over 1000 pages, it will get more visitors as it opens up new interests. I just wanted to confirm before posting any pages concerning mods (such as how to remove air restrictors, plunger padding demo etc.) in case it ends up being something that gets deleted. Once again, just a suggestion. You're the admin, you make the choice. -RipperPro- 21:54, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Adminship Hello, I am writing on here because I want to become an admin on this wiki. The reason is that I feel I have contributed quite a lot as compared to other users on the wiki. Another reason is that since we are in opposite time zones, there will always be an admin on the wiki at all times. Lastly, I am an Admin on another wiki, so I am quite experienced in writing CSS and utilising Admin tools. Please consider this request, you won't be dissappointed. Yours Truly, [[User:-RipperPro-|'Ripper Pro']] 03:06, January 6, 2012 (UTC) New Template I noticed that there was a new blaster review template on some of the blaster pages....are they supposed to go on every single blaster page? Just wondering because I wanted to know if I should implement it or not. Thanks. [[User:-RipperPro-|'Ripper']] 20:42, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Alpha Trooper CS-18 Someone wrecked the AT page and I can't rollback because of intermediate edits. Just wanted to let you know. [[User:-RipperPro-|'Ripper']] 15:15, January 22, 2012 (UTC) hey jetcell its me ryoteam17 and ive been wondering what u look like so can u post a picture of urself on ur page and can u send me a riend request Large Blaster's Review I wanted to talk to you concerning the protocl for reviewing large blasters......I think that the standards set are too high. The reason is because for range, there is not a single large blaster that can fire stock ranges of 45 feet, let alone 50 feet. Also, a capacity rating of 1 for any blaster that can't hold any less than 11 darts is a bit too harsh, considering that users would rather use smaller clips and keep switching them out rather than use a clumsy drum. This is just my opinion, because with these levels, not a single blaster will not get higher than a 7 Final Score. Thanks for reading this. [[User:-RipperPro-|'Ripper']] 00:45, January 25, 2012 (UTC) Rollback Hey Jet is it possible for me to be a rollback. I would able to rollback intermediate edits made that stalkface porn lover, due to the fact that he keeps making new profiles. Dylan81nerfer 22:42, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Admin Hello, I am reapplying for adminship. I definately agree to what you said before, and I did "stick around" adding 15 brand new pages, adding 50 new images, making a total of 400 edits and cleaning up the wiki as much as I could. Please consider the request. Yours truly, [[User:-RipperPro-|'Ripper']] 15:48, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Thank you [[User:-RipperPro-|'Ripper']] 20:15, January 29, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism Hey Jet, I just spotted a vandal named RJGraffiti. I'm really sorry if I have not contributed in some time, just want to spruce up the Nerf Blaster Wiki. Thanks, and please block this guy before he gets carried away, like StalkerGettingOutOf. NStrikeAgent335 12:58, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Ban this ip: 81.101.196.151 He/She made a page with some inappropriate language.[[User:-RipperPro-|'Ripper']] 21:20, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Jet, please block this IP-218.102.198.154. He thinks that the Lumitron is rubbish and just rickrolled me. Please block this guy. NStrikeAgent335 22:10, January 30, 2012 (UTC) : Hi guys, you don't have to notify me every single time a vandal shows up. I notice them in the Wiki Activity and can get rid of them that way. All three of these editors have been dealt with already. Thanks for the concern. JetCell Talk • ] 22:17, January 30, 2012 (UTC) N-Strike Elite Since the new "Elite" pages are up; could you post a notice on the home page please? Oh and I need a lil' help with some templates on the Rampage page... huh... kind of redundant, right? Ram'PAGE PAGE.' Ha Ha. Word Out Ikla bain 02:55, February 6, 2012 (UTC) '' Please remove signing-in feature on adding pictures. Dear JetCell, I sometimes visit Nerf Wiki, and I have noticed that most of the old blasters don't have pictures of them. Since the main reason I visit Nerf Wiki is to get pictures of blasters that I have not heard of, I would like to add pictures of these blasters when I look them up and find that there is no picture of them. When I tried to do this though, I found that you have to have an account to post pictures. Since I am not extremely active, I do not have an account, and I do not want to create one; but whenever I see a blaster without a picture I would like to help the Nerf community by locating a quality picture and quickly posting it. It is just a big hassle to have to set up an account and log in every time I want to help this Wiki by posting a picture, so if possible please disable this annoying feature. Sincerely yours, Blaze Polls Is there any particular reason why polls were removed from comparison pages? Just wondering, [[User:-RipperPro-|'''Ripper]] 14:32, March 11, 2012 (UTC) Improving the nerf wiki Hi JetCell, we need to improve the nerf wiki. because alot of the page's Info box don't have the picture of it, more info needs to be written down like reviews, trivia, about it and other stuff like that. alot of the pages havent even been created by someone. we may also need a new homepage. Yeah stuff like that so yes we need to improve the nerf wikia. we want to be the bestest dart blaster wiki dont we. BURNINGxlegend 08:06, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Where is he? Yes where is he, where is the created of the wiki? i never see him doing anything on the wikia. I don't see him creating pages, editing pages, improving the wikia or anything like that. When i first came to this wiki, i seen your profile and you had alot of edits so i thought you created the wikia. Also what is the creater of the wiki doing anyway? Hey JetCell Hey JetCell, i was on the sawtooth scope page and it was renamed the Sawtooth scope and barrel extension, Is that true that it is also a barrel extension, also it in the list of barrel extensions page. Improving the wiki Hi JetCell, you know how alot of blaster pages don't have the picture of it so im going to be add photos of the item ok. JetCell hi JetCell, we need to improve the nerf wiki. Alot of the blaster pages don't have the picture of it because I added the oictures of the blaster and you removed it. Hey, I'm terribly sorry, I didn't think of how that could be copyrighted at all, I apologize. If there is not a new image up I'll take a picture of the slingshot I have and add it. I'll make sure it doesn't happen in the future. :) hi jetcell im just stoping by to tell you that there is an editer who has ben cusing on nerf pages and is really starting to get annoying. just wanted to see if u are aware! merp Super Soakers Hello Jet, first of all congratulations on joining the NM&R crew! I'm really happy for you, Triangle and Bazookafied. I'd like to ask whether or not there is some sort of Super Soaker guidelines here, because it seems like the Super Soakers here use very similar reviews to those featured on older pages here. If you could message me back, I would be able to help implement the guidelines into the reviews so that we don't have a great blaster like the Hydro Cannon scoring less than a piston blaster like the Scatter Blast. Thanks, GG370 11:29, April 9, 2012 (UTC) I suggest for the fourth category, output, as in how much the blaster can fire in one shot. This would add the fifth category and still be useful, unlike rate of fire. Also, if you need help with Super Soaker articles, I recommend either iSoaker, Super Soaker Central, Aqua Zone or Aqua Nexus. Those sites provide detailed information on most blasters, although it is sometimes hard to find a blaster's range. Also, I like to rate blasters range-wise as 35 feet being 10/10, as most blasters cannot shoot up to 35 feet without elastic pressure. The 10/10 category should be for top-notch blaster scores, so I like to use that. This is how I review blasters: http://nerfipedia.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:SS as well. Thanks, GG370 21:30, April 9, 2012 (UTC) Hey JetCell, I am RoBdOg2.0. I made a nerf dart tag wiki, so check it out and let me know how it is. Add some photos or something! Thanks!RoBdOg2.0 23:47, April 10, 2012 (UTC)RoBdOg2.0 recon CS 6 i urgently need to rollback an edit on the Recon CS 6 page Anthony\934 / talk 14:54, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Videos I've seen videos of the commercials put on various blaster's pages. I want to put a Nerf video I made on my user page. How? Ben Again 01:52, May 15, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry, it was no leak. It was just a 20 second vid I did of me kinda showing off my Nerf guns, in a manner similar to a teaser trailer. Anyway, I found out how to put 'em on, so I'm-a do it again. Wait a sec. I already knew about the direct plunger bit, and that's a good thing. But you say the new darts have no effect at all? Then why the crap would they advertise that it's the dart that does all the work!? It made alot of people think that the new blasters were just re-makes with differet colours and missing attachments. Or, at least, I thought that. Ben Again 10:02, May 16, 2012 (UTC) *I wasn't posting leeeaaakkss. And I really loved the Alphatrooper. And on Modworks the guy opend up the Rampage he found and showed it being a direct plunge. But all I posted was a vid of me with my Nerf sauce. Not leaks. That's its own seperate sauce, which I am currently not getting into. Ben Again 10:08, May 17, 2012 (UTC)